Thunder
by beeper
Summary: KakaIru, quiet night.


First attempt at a one shot piece of fluff. Not really happy with the second part, but beggars can't be choosers, can they. Might rewrite this someday. But until then, enjoy. 

*

It is late, but it is not quiet.   
  
  
The sky flashes frighteningly at intervals, is accompanied by growls and grumbles of thunder, but still it does not rain. 

For a moment, Iruka thinks of the many myths he has heard. He tries to imagine huge giants pushing cupboards down stairs, or fearsome gods fighting with enormous hammers and equally enormous strength, or even of a weeping, sorrowful god, his tears becoming rain. 

Somehow they don't match, visions of gods weeping while fighting while pushing heavy cupboards down stairs (are there stairs in the sky, he wonders) and he is logical, and logic does not agree with myth. Additionally, he hasn't had parents to threaten him with these 'devils', so he does not believe, and is not afraid. 

Maybe the skies cry. Or maybe it's just precipitation, the scientific act that follows evaporation and the like he's seen in textbooks. Colourful illustrations, with tiny text, he remembers. He enjoys such books, sometimes even holing himself up to read them, and making Kakashi resort to creative ideas to lure him out. There was the occasional lure of food, the smell wafting into the room and into his nose, or the shout that one of the children was drowning in the river. Although that trick had been used over and over repeatedly, Iruka still cannot help leaping from his seat to investigate. 

Kakashi just snores on, quietly, his arm draped over Iruka. Iruka had once thought of such actions as uncomfortable, even squirming a little to let the arm slide off. But he has grown accustomed to this weight, and to welcome it.   
  
  
Iruka sighs and frowns, brows furrowing as he thinks. The fact that this warm body behind him is Kakashi still surprises him after all this time, even though he feels as if they've lived like this for eternity. There is even a specific routine to follow. Every morning Iruka wakes up and makes tea. Breakfast is optional and often eggs; boiled, scrambled, fried. Iruka goes off to work, Kakashi sends him to the door kisses him on the cheek, and says, "_Take care_," before he returns distractedly to his favourite novel.   
  
  
Even more rarely, Kakashi awakes earlier. This happens when he is in one of his restless moods, and he cooks a huge feast that excludes eggs. He has seen many creative experiments, seaweed and doughnuts, 

These rare times Kakashi pounces on Iruka, and Iruka awakes suddenly, groping blindly for weapons to fend off this danger.

This is an action honed by years of learning to live in constant danger. 

Kakashi will laugh at him and drag him out to eat, even though Iruka protests and tries to go back to sleep, or to the bathroom. Eventually Kakashi gives in though, he always does, but still he disturbs Iruka by saying _'Oi, you missed a spot while shaving._' when he hasn't or '_You're going to be late_!' when the birds outside are still asleep and the air is cold with morning.   
  
  
But even with all these, Iruka cannot help but wonder. Why him, when he's nothing and Kakashi is everything? Is this just another of Kakashi's fleeting flings, a brief period of enjoyment before he leaves for another? At nights, he often wakes up with his stomach aching with worry because Kakashi isn't there. But up to now, Kakashi has always returned, from the bathroom, from the kitchen, grinning sleepily at Iruka and making him blush.   
  
  
Why him, especially after he has painstakingly set up barriers to prevent hurt after his parents' death? He knows Naruto, he knows Naruto and his battle cry of 'Ramen!' that has sent those walls crumbling, but Kakashi is nothing he would have expected, especially since he knows that he is quite immune to battle cries of 'Icha Icha Paradisu!'   
  
  
But above all, his stomach gnaws with fear when he imagines the day when he has to, once more, eat eggs alone, whether hard-boiled or soft, fried or scrambled. He fears the day when nightmares come, and Kakashi is not there to shake him awake and hum to him ancient, soothing tunes. He dreads the day when Kakashi, upon seeing him, will just smile and look away. He knows that in this way he is being unfair, especially to Kakashi, but Iruka feels that what he is to Kakashi pales in comparison to what Kakashi is to Iruka.   
  
  
Another rumble of thunder brings him out of his thoughts, and he frowns deeper, feeling that everything is fine, yet so, very wrong.   
  
  
Suddenly, cool fingers are on his forehead, stroking gently but firmly. Iruka reacts as how he normally would and frowns harder, stubbornly, but finds it impossible as these infuriating fingers prevent him from doing so.   
  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
  
A slow, drowsy shift. "You frown too much, Iruka."  
  
  
Iruka can hear the affectionate reprimand in Kakashi's languid voice even if he does not see it on his face. He does not know what to say, and a strange lump in his throat chokes him.  
  
  
He attempts to clear his throat. "Nn." He has no definite answer, no promise that he'll stop.  
  
  
Iruka concentrates on the howl of the wind outside and tries not to think about the fingers on his forehead. He has so much to say, yet cannot find the words.   
  
  
"Go to sleep, Kakashi," he finally manages, "or you'll be tired tomorrow."   
  
  
Kakashi yawns and his fingers pause abruptly. He taps them a few more times and attempts a last few strokes before he mumbles something and falls silent again, breaths slow and deep.   
  
  
Iruka blinks. Kakashi's hand is heavy and weighty on his head. He wriggles his toes, contemplates getting up to wash his face, or maybe take those sleeping pills he has, although Kakashi has already scolded him for taking those when he found out. Without them he will not be able to sleep tonight, and tomorrow he'd have to face chirpy children with a thousand tricks up their sleeves, and he does not think he can manage that.   
  


He considers this option many times, even counting the amount of cracks on the wall to decide. _Odd means I get up, even means I don't, _he thinks.

Eventually, whether he finishes counting sideways, vertically and horizontally, he begins to wonder if Kakashi can control fate. 

*

It has been hours, it seems. Still the sky growls, but there is no rain, no constant _drip, drip_ of water onto leaves, onto his roof, onto grass and ground.   


Iruka has decided to push everything out of his mind, even though at the back of his head he can clearly hear himself nagging relentlessly. He turns slowly, quietly, trying to make the least amount of disturbance, and faces Kakashi. When he gets to see him this up close, Iruka thinks he is awed. 

He raises up a tentative finger and reaches to touch the scar on Kakashi's eye. He then smiles to himself, which quickly warps into a horrified expression as he realises that he is _smiling_ to himself! Like some maiden schoolgirl!

Kakashi's eye opens, and Iruka freezes suddenly, face stuck in that peculiar horrified expression. He has not the time to change it, and probably does need to, as it seems to suit the situation. 

Kakashi stares silently for awhile before shooting forward and placing his lips onto Iruka's nose. 

Iruka pauses for a while, flushing before returning the favour.   
  


"How's one supposed to get sleep around here?" Kakashi complains, although half-heartedly.  


Iruka considers this for a moment, before smiling.

"By not frowning, of course."  


  
Outside, the thunder ceases and it begins to rain softly.


End file.
